My Best Friend's Wedding
by Jenny345
Summary: 5 Years after the Jack Bass set-up. Chuck and Blair are forced to face each other once again to arrange the wedding of their best friends Nate and Serena. With both lovers on their sides, will they ever work things out?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been quite a while since I last wrote something for Fanfiction. I still haven't finished my last story 'When it all comes together', because simply I lost all inspiration. So sorry, for those who wanted me to update! I do, however, have new inspiration for a different story. Of course it's about Chuck and Blair! **

**This will be a multi-chaptered story, but only if there's any interest. So please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think, want and suggest anything you'd like to happen.**

**-------**

**Prologue**

_5 years later. Blair moved to London after the Jack Bass/The Empire incident and never came back. Until now…_

''You're getting married? Oh my god!'' Blair screamed on the phone.

'I know, right? It all seems so surreal, but it's really happening B! I will be Serena Archibald in a few weeks.' Serena squealed.

'I can't believe it. Or actually I can, you two were meant to be together. Congrats, S!'

'Thanks. The wedding is in 3 weeks already and of course you'll be my maid of honor.' Serena said.

'I'd have to actually be there to be your maid of honor, though.'

'You're kidding me? Of course you have to be there. If this is about Chuck again, I can assure you that he's moved on. You have William now and he has Lauren. You guys are done. Besides, without you, no wedding! Do you want to be responsible for that?' Serena said.

It was quiet for a long time, but then Blair said: 'Fine, but you'll have to inform him that I'll be coming. I don't want things to be awkward. Oh and about William… I'll bring him with me. When shall I come?'

'Well, it is a wedding we're talking about, in fact, it's my wedding we're talking about. Why don't you come… tomorrow? Grab the next flight! We have so much to do in so little time. But I'd understand if you can't… You probably have work to do, so...' Serena trailed off.

'No, no, I can come! I mean, it's my best friend's marriage we're talking about. And weddings are my forte. I'll be there as soon as possible.'

-

Blair went to London to start a new life. Though she never really went back to the Upper East Side, it would always be a part of her. She didn't have any reason to go there anymore. She avoided the business trips to the US and Serena and Nate visited her frequently. Her mother lived in Paris with Cyrus so she probably saw them more now, than she would have if she'd lived in New York. So no reason to go back, really. Except for a wedding.

After Blair left, Chuck was a mess for a long time. Nate and Serena tried to help, but nothing would work. Bass Industries continued without him.

But after a few months, he got better and picked up his work again. Bass Industries was now all he got, but he had accepted that and tried to move on. A few weeks ago, he met a woman at a benefit dinner thrown by Bass Industries. Lauren was a gorgeous young blonde who worked as a model and she was nothing like Blair. She was easy-going and fun to be with and for a change, Chuck felt comfortable around her. That was not something he had with many people.

-

'Man, I can't believe she said yes!' Chuck slapped Nate on his shoulder.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Nate laughed.

'Well, look at you…' Chuck smirked.

'Ha ha! But you do know what this means right?'

'No, not really?'

'Dude, who do you think is going to be Serena's maid of honor! Blair, of course!' Nate said loudly.

Chuck turned pale. That was something he hadn't considered yet. Seeing Blair again.. the last time he had seen her was, what, a year ago? That one night in five years… Chuck was in London for business and ran into Blair at an exclusive party thrown by a mutual business partner. They had locked eyes and never looked anywhere else that night. They shared a late dinner, drinks and in the end, a night. It was the best sex he had ever had and yet the worst morning too. He woke up in an empty bed, with a letter that said: 'Sorry, this was a mistake. Have a nice life.'

It was only a few weeks later that he met Lauren.

'Are you still there?' Nate woke him up from his thoughts.

'Yeah yeah, no I'm fine. So when is the wedding and what do you need me to do?'

-

A few days later the Non-judging Breakfast Club would be reunited once again...

-

**So not a lot I know and not really good either. But please stay with me! Let me know if you'd like an update on this story!  
XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks for all your amazing reviews. They motivated me so much that I just had to write another chapter. Hope you'll like it... Just for the record, I don't want to rush things so they will _not_ be having sex and marry and have children in this chapter or the next one LOL.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**  
Chapter 2**

''So, I take it you heard Blair's coming back?'' Serena said to Chuck. Nate was making them coffee, while Serena and Chuck sat down. Initially he was there to discuss some things about the wedding, but it turned into a 'twenty-questions'-game about Blair in a matter of seconds.

''Yes, I did, but thanks for the heads up _anyway_.'' He said annoyed. ''For the 1000th time.. I'll be fine! I'm over her. Seriously, I'm not in love with her anymore. Not sure if I ever was actually.''

Serena raised her eyebrows and Nate poked his head around the kitchen door.

''Nice one, Chuck. Do you even remember those months we were there for you after she left? Or is it all just a blur due to the amounts of alcohol you took during that time?'' Serena said.

Chuck scoffed. ''Ok, so maybe I was in love with her a little bit, but –'' Nate's laugh from the kitchen was so loud that he had to stop talking. ''BUT, we don't belong together. Never have, never will. All we did was hurt each other and in the end, we turned out to be wrong for each other.'' Chuck said, looking at his feet.

'' Yeah… well, maybe someday you guys will – '' Serena tried. ''Coffee's served!'' Nate intervened.

* * *

''Blair! Oh my god, finally you're back where you belong!'' Serena hugged her best friend tightly.

''And where would that be?'' Blair laughed, almost choking in Serena's strong arms.

''New York City, Upper East Side, here with me! Everywhere, but in London!'' Serena laughed and let her friend go.

They had their casual talks about her flight, boys, fashion and the gossip of the town, but time flew by so quickly that they didn't even realize that it was almost 17.00 already.

''Shit, Blair we have to get ready. Look at the time!'' Serena jumped from her chair and motioned to Blair to follow her.

''I would understand if you would like to stay in a hotel. But Nate and I would be honored if you would stay with us. Staying in a hotel for three weeks isn't so nice either.''

''I'll just ignore the fact that you actually _live_ in a hotel. But thanks S, I would love to stay with you guys. As long as you keep things… quiet.'' She raised her eyebrows at that last sentence. She dropped her bags on the floor and set on her bed.

''But hey, it's a penthouse! Chuck actually sort of gave us this place, did you know?'' Serena said, daring to go close to that infamous topic: Chuck.

''Wow, how nice of him to do so.'' Blair said, sarcasm all over it.

Serena was quiet for a moment, but then said: ''How do you think you'll react on seeing him again? After all, five years is a long time. The spark you had back then is definitely gone after such a long time.''

Blair flushed. She had never told her best friend about that one night, a year ago in London. That may have been the hottest night of her life. Yeah for sure, the spark was definitely gone…

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. ''Uhm, yes of course it's gone. Yeah, five years. A long time ago.''

Her face turned bright red and she looked the other way.

''B...?'' Serena asked suspiciously. ''Is there something you want to tell me?''

''No, nothing. Nothing at all.'' Blair said, just a little bit too soon. Serena raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

''Well maybe…'' Blair tried, ''but you can't judge me and after this conversation I don't ever want to hear about it again!''

''Deal. Now please tell me.'' Serena said, with a sort of smirk on her face.

''Ok, well I don't know if Nate or Chuck ever told you, but about a year ago, Chuck had business to do in London. Now that is not so strange, but we ran into each other at a benefit a client of mine threw.''

Serena sat down next to Blair and bit her lip. ''Go on.''

''So you know… from one thing came the other. We ended up having dinner, talked things over, had a bit too many drinks and we went to his hotel. We had sex and the next morning I left a note and went home. It was great, hot, amazing, but oh so stupid and a big mistake.''

Serena was quiet for a moment and shook her head. ''You guys are _so not over_.''

''_Yes, _we _are_. As I said, it was a mistake. It won't ever happen again. Besides, I've got Will and he's got… what's her name again?''

''It's Lauren, Blair. You knew that. If you say you're over, you have no problem with spending the night with him, do you? Let alone plan the wedding.''

Blair looked up at Serena with a startled face. ''I'm assuming that with 'spending the night' you mean tonight's dinner.''

''Did you have anything else in mind?'' Serena asked sarcastically.

''_No, _thank you. And _I'll_ plan the wedding. His help won't be necessary. I rather do it on my own, you can tell him that.''

''That was what I was afraid of. He told Nate the exact same thing. But I'm sorry, the rules are that the maid of honor and the best man help planning the wedding _together_. So you better make sure you can work together!'' Serena said.

Blair scoffed. ''What an arrogant prick, why wouldn't he want to work with me?''

''Let's see…'' Serena said humorously and named a couple of annoying things about Blair and then moved the discussion to 'what to wear'.

After trying multiple dresses on, Serena decided to wear the navy blue halter dress. Blair choose a red Valentino. The dress seemed to be made for her body and left little to imagine.

''Are you sure you want to wear that?'' Serena asked skeptical.

''What do you mean?'' Blair asked a bit offended.

''It's just that…'' she tried. She didn't want to tell Blair that a red Valentino would absolutely _destroy_ Chuck. The dress was just _too_ perfect. She decided not to tell Blair, because really, a red Valentino dress probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. The attraction between the two of them was undeniable no matter what. ''… Next to you I'll look like nobody!'' Serena said, faking a smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the first person they walked into was Nate. ''Natie, how are you?'' Blair squealed and hugged him tightly.

''Blair, it's so good to see you!''

''You too. So you're getting married to my girl, huh?'' Blair joked.

''I guess I am. So how are things?'' Nate asked. Serena let the old friends catch up for a moment and walked away to greet other guests.

The dinner wasn't supposed to be a big one, but it turned out to be more than just the 'closest friends and family' idea they had from the start. A long table was set up for the couple and their guests.

''Things are great actually. I'm working at this great company and they teach me everything about the rough life in the business world. It's really fun, actually. I met my boyfriend William through my boss. You'll meet him soon, he had some stuff to take care of but his flight leaves in a few days.''

''That's great Blair! I'm glad you're happy.'' Nate smiled.

''Thanks Nate, so where is the bar?'' Blair laughed.

She smiled at the bartender and ordered a dry martini. ''Thank you.'' She turned around and took a sip. That's when she saw a gorgeous tall blonde woman walking up to the bar and ordering a drink. The woman was even more perfect than Serena, if possible. She wore a beautiful golden dress with just the perfect shoes.

''I love your outfit.'' Blair said.

''Thanks. That Valentino dress is amazing too. Too bad that red's just not my color.'' The blonde said back.

''I'm sorry, have we met? Are you a friend of Serena's?''

''Not really. I'm Lauren. I'm Chuck Bass' girlfriend.'' She held out her hand.

Blair tried not to look shocked. Wow, Chuck had the most beautiful woman on the world on his side. Blair shook her hand. ''Blair, nice to meet you.''

''Oh, you're Serena's best friend. I've heard so much about you!'' Lauren said.

Blair wondered _what exactly_ Lauren knew about Chuck and Blair. Probably nothing, she thought. Just like William knows nothing about Chuck. Oh oh.

Just when Blair wanted to say something to Lauren, she heard a voice. _His _voice.

''Blair.'' A dark male voice said. Blair turned around slowly. There he was. Chuck freaking Bass, standing there in a black suit.

''I see you've met my girlfriend.'' Chuck said.

''Chuck. Yes I have. Lovely girl.'' Blair said as nicely as possible, smiling at both Chuck and Lauren. Chuck leaned in to kiss her awkwardly on her cheek. His warm lips brushed her cheek. The light brush burned painfully and shivers ran down her spine.

''Nice dress.'' Chuck said, his eyes wandering up and down her body. _Nice dress_, she looked absolutely amazing. But saying that to an ex, in front of your current girlfriend, might have given the wrong impression.

He took her all in, which made her even more uncomfortable.

''Thanks.'' She said awkwardly. She searched for help, but Serena was nowhere to be found.

'So..'' she cleared her throat, ''How did you guys meet?''

* * *

**Ok, please let me know what you think! If you have any tips on what they could do/have to do to (help) plan the wedding. you know, things they would be forced to do together..? ***Review*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so wow! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I feel a bit guilty as I'm not completely satisfied with chapter, but I had to post it anyway. Hope it's still a little good! And thanks for the tips (keep them coming if you have an idea!), I will definitely use them in this story!ENJOY!  
XXX**

**Chapter 3**

''Blair, there you are! I've been looking for you!'' Serena said grabbing Blair's hand.

''Too little too late. I was over there. With Chuck… and Lauren.'' She said the girl's name with a hint of disgust.

Serena stopped. ''And? Are you ok?''

''Why wouldn't I be?'' Blair said ignoring Serena's judging look. ''Come, let's have dinner. Did you make seating arrangements?''

Serena said nothing for a while, but then: ''I put you near to me and Nate. And Chuck. Is that ok? If you want, I'll change it.''

''No, no, that won't be necessary. We have to get used to it some time.''

''Ok, so I'm not great at speeches so I'll make it short. Serena and I are very pleased that you could all come to our engagement dinner. Our friends and family who we both love very much, thank you for coming. And thank you Blair, for gracing us with your presence here in New York. It's good to have you back.'' Nate said smiling at Blair. ''Now, let's toast on a beautiful evening.''

Once Nate sat down, the first course was served. Nate sat at the head of the table with Serena on his right hand. On his left hand sat Blair. Next to Blair sat Chuck. Lauren was placed with all the 'less important' guests at the end of the table.

''So Serena, tell us again how Nate proposed!'' Blair said.

''Oh please don't, it's not something we haven't heard before. A million times.'' Chuck smirked.

''Well, it all started when…'' Serena started.

''NOOOOO'' Nate and Chuck laughed. There they were again, the four of them laughing. It was as if nothing had changed.

They talked about casual stuff until the main course was served. The question Blair wanted to avoid the most.

''So, who is this William guy Blair?'' Nate asked. Blair felt Chuck clenching his jaw beside her.

She tried to remain calm and act normal. Not so easy, when you're sitting next to Chuck Bass. ''Well if you really want to know. We met at this party and we just connected, you know. He studied at Cambridge to become a lawyer, so our ambitions were quite the same. He has a wonderful family, he's tall and has dark blonde hair. He's really athletic. Actually, this one time when we went –''

''Waiter, can I have another glass of wine please?'' Chuck interrupted Blair. ''Just keep them coming, thanks.''

Blair looked to her side and caught his eyes. His eyes were unemotional. She tried to read his expression, but was interrupted by Serena's cough.

''Ok, so that's great Blair, really.''

''Yeah, we're happy for you.'' Nate smiled uncomfortably. Chuck nearly choked in his wine at the 'we're happy for you'. He coughed and Blair had to pat his back to help him.

''Thanks.'' Blair said coolly.

During dessert, there was a moment when all the people around Chuck and Blair were talking to everyone but them. It was then that Chuck started talking to Blair.

''Like your dessert?'' He asked casually.

''Sure. But if it was my dinner I would have chosen – ''

''Tarte tatin.'' Chuck said.

''Exactly.'' Blair flushed. Her favorite French dessert. Simple, but classy at the same time.

''So you and Lauren…'' Blair tried, changing the subject.

''Yeah, what about us.'' Chuck said ''We've been dating for a few months now.''

''Is it serious?'' Blair asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

''I guess it is, yeah.''

Chuck looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Instead he lifted his hand and brushed a strand of Blair's brown hair to the side. His fingers lingered at hear ear just a little too long. They both flushed when he took his hand away. Such a simple movement, but for the both of them a very intimate one at the same time.

* * *

After dinner, a few people stayed for drinks. Blair sat on a barstool with Serena. Nate was talking to Chuck and Lauren and they seemed to have quite a good laugh. Seeing Chuck somewhat smiling broke her heart. _He never smiled_, she thought. _Have we really changed?_

''What are you thinking about, B?'' Serena asked.

''Not much. Just thinking about, you know, all the great times we had with each other so many years ago.''

''I know. It all went by so fast. I'm marrying Nate and you, you live in London! Who would have ever thought that the Queen of the Upper East Side would leave her kingdom?'' Serena laughed.

Blair then caught Chuck's eyes as she looked over at him standing there. She looked the other way instantly, but couldn't help but feel excitement running through her body.

''S.'' She murmured softly.

''What Blair?''

''It's not over. We're not over.'' Blair said, with tears in her eyes. ''It's _so_ not over.''

Serena put her hand over Blair's. ''I know, sweetie, I know. You'll work it out. You'll be fine, trust me. You just have to..'' She didn't really know what to say so she trailed off.

''Excuse me, I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom.'' Blair got up.

''Sure. I'll meet you later, ok?''

* * *

Blair just had to take a break from it all and went to the bathroom. _Why can't I just stop feeling what I feel_,she thought. _Damn, that mother chucker._She looked at herself in the mirror. Her tears were gone thankfully, because a moment later she heard a knock on the door.

''Blair?''

_Shit_, she though. Quickly checking her hair and make-up, she opened the door slightly.

''What do you want, Bass?''

_Bass_. Her ruby lips saying her last name made him wanting to scream out loud, but he compelled himself and said: ''I just want to talk. Can I come in?''

She opened the door and let him in. ''Why do you have to talk to me now? I've been here for hours.''

He flushed a little and he really didn't know the answer to that question. ''I don't know. I mean, I guess we could use some privacy.''

''Right, so a bathroom will do.'' Blair raised her eyebrows.

''Whatever Waldorf, the reason I came here was to ask if you're ok. And most importantly, if _we're_ ok.'' He said.

Now Blair didn't know what to say. ''I guess, why wouldn't we be?''

''Right, why wouldn't we be. Well, then you must have no problem with the fact that we have to plan a wedding together. After all, these are our best friends getting married.''

''I can do this on my own, you know. You don't have to… help, or anything.'' Blair scoffed.

Chuck took a step closer to look her in her eyes with a penetrating gaze. ''_Darling_, I _want_ to help. We either do this together, or we don't at all. What do you say, Waldorf? Meet me for lunch tomorrow?'' He smirked.

Blair folded her arms together and looked him straight in the eye. ''Fine.''

He took another step closer. Both holding their breath now and feeling their bodies touch for the first time since long while. He lifted his hand and grabbed her chin to force to look in his eyes. His thumb stroke her cheek.

''Goodnight, Waldorf.'' He said to her with one last stroke with his thumb. He opened the door for himself, but waited to step out of the bathroom. He took one glance of her again, his lips half parted.

''Oh and by the way, you look more than nice tonight.'' And with that he walked away and she didn't see him again that night.

* * *

''Chuck, where were you? I was looking for you. I've barely seen you all night.'' Lauren said wrapping her arms around his neck. She tried to kiss him, but he looked the other way. She frowned and he said: ''Not here. Not now. Let's go home.''

The thought of kissing anyone else than Blair at the moment was unthinkable. Only a few hours and he was falling for her all over again. Well 'again'… did he ever stop loving her in the first place?

''William, how are you? I miss you!'' Blair said on the phone. The minute she got home she called her boyfriend. She needed him to remind her that he was there. That she was supposed to be in love with him and not with…

''I've missed you too, doll. How's New York?'' William said. ''I'm afraid though that I won't make it as soon as I thought. It's going to take me at least a few days to get to New York.''

''Oh… Why?''

''Well, there is this case I'm working on and my boss just wants me to finish it before I go anywhere. I'm hoping if I do this well, I might get a permanent position in the company.''

''I understand.'' She said disappointed. ''But do your best on that case and I'll call you tomorrow again ok?''

''Ok.. Goodnight honey.''

''Goodnight.''

That night, both Chuck and Blair didn't shut one eye.

* * *

Serena and Nate stumbled in their penthouse. ''You think Blair's asleep already?'' Serena said looking up at Nate.

''I hope so..'' He said suggestively and wrapping his arms around her waist. He bend down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Serena laughed and kissed him back, more passionately now.

Serena moaned, ''No wait. I want to talk to you about Chuck and Blair first.''

''What about them?''

''There's still something there. No, Nate don't give me that look. I'm not scheming or anything, I just see it in their eyes.''

''Well Chuck did mention something about… ''

''Chuck said WHAT?'' Serena said intrigued.

''You tell me what Blair said about them first!'' He said playfully.

''Na-ah. She didn't say anything.''

''Honey, we're getting married. You think I don't know when you lie? Look, they need to figure out their own problems. Luckily they have to be together a lot for our wedding. Maybe they get to work out their issues, maybe not.''

''Let's talk about them another time. For now..'' She kissed him fiercely on the mouth. ''I don't feel so much like talking anymore.''

''No argument there.''


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so really short chapter here. SORRY! The 3 most important weeks of my life have begun. I have to study for my final exams really really hard. Not much time to write, unfortunately! Therefore probably only short chapters.. I guess it's better than nothing right? Sorry again, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the continuation of this story! I do, at least.. especially after the Chenny spoilers. Out of pure revenge, I'm thinking of ignoring her presence in this story :P.

**Good night, Europeans! REVIEWS are always great... especially during these rough times!****Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been years since she last had lunch with no other than Chuck Bass. _If we could do this over the phone, it would be so much easier_, Blair thought, ignoring the fact that his voice alone could drive her crazy.

When she opened the door of the restaurant she saw him sitting in the corner, intrigued by his own BlackBerry. When he heard the all too familiar footsteps he looked up and sort of smiled at her. So did she in response.

''You're late, Waldorf.''

''Always _fashionable_, Bass.'' He stood up and pulled her chair out for her as all gentlemen would do.

''I've ordered you a dry martini. Unless you prefer something else?''

''No, martini is fine.'' _It's still my favorite_, she wanted to add.

Then it was quiet for a moment. Blair scanned the restaurant with her eyes, full of judgment and disapproval. Chuck looked up at her. His eyes wandering over her, taking in every little detail. Her ruby lips, her satin skin, her lovely dress. She was perfect.

When Blair turned to face him again, he quickly shook himself awake and said: ''So let's talk wedding stuff. What exactly is our job?''

''If it was for me to say, you're job would be standing next to Nate during the ceremony. That's it.'' She smirked slightly.

''Thank the lord it's not for you to say, now is it. I think we have a list, my dear.'' He said as he emphasized that last bit.

Blair shuddered at that last word, but tried to act normal and took a sip of her martini.

''We have to do all sorts of things, mainly trying things out for the wedding, Blair. Like wine tastings, cake tastings, search for locations to host the reception, dinner and party. Churches, guest lists, invitations… everything. Serena didn't want a wedding planner, because she thought it would offend you. But don't forget Blair, that we're in this together. Nate's my best friend and this is the least I can do.'' He said sincerely. ''Now let's order food.''

After awhile of casual talking things got boring. Blair wasn't used to this with Chuck, with him things were never boring. The reason was that they couldn't really talk about anything that mattered. They're lovers hadn't come up yet nor had the past _or_ the future. There's not much left to talk about if those subjects are out of reach.

''Coffee?'' Chuck said.

''Always.''

''Double?''

Blair smirked and nodded. He knew her too well and here she thought she'd changed. _Perhaps change isn't necessarily in ones taste for coffee_, she said to herself.

''So when is your precious William coming?'' Chuck said not looking her into the eyes.

''I'm not sure. As soon as possible, I hope.''

''You don't know? It almost makes me wonder, does he even exist…'' He said with a big smirk.

''Why would you wonder, I'm sure you've checked up on me the entire time. Still have your PI's on speed dial, Bass?'' Blair raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

''What's makes you think I'm still interested in your life?'' He said moving closer to her over the table. He searched her eyes to find an emotion.

''Were you ever interested?'' She licked her lips subconsciously and he watched the movement with vivid attention.

''I'm having lunch with you, Waldorf. I don't _have_ lunches with uninteresting people.''

''That makes me feel so much better.'' She stared at him across the table. The tension was undeniable for the both of them. The moment their knees brushed under the table, Blair opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. His face hadn't changed one bit. His strong features and his warm soft eyes, that only she could find warm and nice, were still the same. And his hair…

''Can I have the check please, madam?'' Chuck interrupted their moment.

''Why didn't you call me?'' Blair said out of the blue.

''When?'' He said taken aback, even though he already knew what she meant.

''When I moved to London of course. Not one call, not one e-mail. You once said you loved me…'' She looked down at her empty coffee cup. ''But you didn't fight for me.''

''I did love you! I still… '' She looked up at him strangely. ''I still think… that I _loved_ you. Back then.'' He said awkwardly. ''But I did something terrible to you and I knew you deserved better. So I let you go.''

Blair scoffed. ''You _let me go_? How kind of you to do so! I was alone in freaking England and it took me months to get over you!'' She said trying not to shed a few tears. ''I thought we were endgame Chuck. I thought.. I thought that you'd come after me. Otherwise I would have never gone to London. You know I hate the rain.'' Blair said honestly.

Chuck shook his head, not knowing what to say for the first time in a long while. _If only I'd known._

''I'm sorry.'' He said.

''Whatever. It's the past now and I'm very happy with William.'' Blair said faking a smile.

''Oh and I'm very happy with Lauren too.''

''That's great.''

''Yeah…'' he trailed off. ''Shall we go?''

Once outside, Blair made her way over to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab.

''A cab, Blair, really? Public transportation… I'd never thought I'd see the day.'' He smirked. ''Come on, my limo is over there.'' He motioned to the corner of the street.

_The limo_. So many good memories they had shared in there. From her deflowering to making love after he'd finally said the 8 letters back to her. _Do I have to get in there again?_

''Fine.''

* * *

**TBC REVIEW**


End file.
